An Unfortunate Turn
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Four failed experiments, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ibuki Mioda, Sayaka Maizono, and Kyouko Kirigiri live their lives on the lowest floor of the Kirigiri headquarters (facility). Jin has gone mad and created mutants out of ordinary super high school level students, and sends his best ones to war, and the others to scraps. Although the trashed creations are almost indestructible, they are f
1. Chapter 1

It's kind of a funny story. Why would the protagonist's father of all people want to create annihilating mutants out of perfectly normal people? It was a question no one could answer, but four of the thousands of scrapped works seemed to know. The man by the name of Jin Kirigiri was insane over his idea of a perfect world; where everyone would become a mutant and live their lives forever; however, no one knew the consequences of this except for the forgotten four: Silent Night, NO. 666, Princess Porcelain, and his own daughter, Kyouko Kirigiri. They were the only ones who sought out the right answers from a world of fallen societies.

Of course, these scraps were mutants too; planned and developed by the same man at different times. They were only thrown out solely because they were… _different. _They weren't like what Jin wanted from them. Jin wanted NO. 666 to be a killing machine, instead, she was a party animal. Jin wanted Silent Night to be insane, but he only stayed the same; become quieter and quieter every moment. Jin wanted Princess Porcelain to be able to live in Antarctica to keep other ice-based mutants together; she ended up preferring heat under a blanket and hot chocolate. He even had his own expectations for his only daughter. He wanted her to be perfect; to lead all the mutants into the war. She only fought back.  
Although these four met way far in the future, now was a time where Jin Kirigiri was first starting his stride on creating mutatious humans. "Kyouko, please cooperate with me here. I need you to stay in the corner." Jin said, as a girl about her age lied on the operation table. Kyouko felt as if she were being _subjected _to watch these eye-aching transformations. The girl about to turn into a new woman was no older than seventeen. She had stunning pink highlights; her natural hair color being black. She lied peacefully; that peace wouldn't remain for very long. As the lights went dim, Jin's first operation began.

First, by cutting off her right arm, he programmed a machine gun fifty times larger than normal size; it was her new arm cannon. Processed to fire with unlimited ammo, it looked like a ferocious man-killing machine. An incision was made on her neck, and a cord was forced down to connect with the arm cannon; now giving her the ability to use her new weapon. The entire procedure took about three hours, and Kyouko sat and watched in awe. "That wasn't too hard, was it? Now let's see if Number 666 will work!" Jin summoned her awake, and NO. 666 awoke without a problem. "Where is Ibuki…? Is Ibuki hurt? Ibuki's neck feels funny…" The girl spoke up, rubbing her temples with her now one hand. Jin looked disappointed. This procedure was a complete failure! She didn't want to kill, she was no different! "I'm sorry, Ibuki, but I have to send you to the scrap yard." "S-Scraps…?" She echoed nervously. "Yes. You are not how I… expected. You weren't supposed to be like this… I'm sorry." Ibuki burst into tears at his harsh words, being sent down an elevator and into an empty cellar on the lowest floor.

Kyouko shot up. "Father! She was perfectly normal! Why couldn't you-" "These are my creations, Kyouko. I will have them how I want, when I want. NO. 666 was a failure, and has been sent to the scraps… There's nothing else I can do." He tried to sound innocent in front of his daughter, but to no avail. "All you want is for things to be your way. That's not how life goes! Not everything is yours…! Why don't you understand that yet?!" She cried, as Jin held up his hand to slap her. "You'll do as I say; do not object me." After his threat, she stormed out.

This wasn't the last time she was forced to watch an operation. She was there for thousands among thousands; most of the powerful ones being scraps (aside from Princess Porcelain… she wasn't too sure what inspired him to create her). Silent Night was the first male to be operated on, and Kyouko payed special attention to how her father treated him. He used the boy's body like a toy; not caring where the sharp objects on the counter got stuck in his skin or anything. He did have something odd with him Kyouko had never seen him hold; a syringe. It seemed to hold some sort of green fluid, and as soon as the fluid came in contact with the boy's body, it slithered into his bloodstream like a snake. Again, Jin woke up the patient, asked a few questions, and determined if they were to go to the scrap yard… this one did.

"This is my third one in a row! Why aren't you insane?! Darkness can only be taken seriously with an insane keeper! You're disgraceful! Out of my sight, Silent Night, and take the elevator to the scraps!" Her father's voice echoed through the room like a bullet. Silent Night didn't look fazed at all. He did as he was told without a single complaint. It must have hit him hard if he didn't say anything.

Kyouko didn't know where the scraps went when they were trashed; in fact, she wasn't too sure of any of the processes in this facility. She wanted to find a way down there to go and tell NO. 666, Princess Porcelain, and Silent Night that her father was just being a bastard, but was there any possible way without being a mutant? That was a question she needed answers for. With her impressive enough detective skills to be entitled Super High School Level Detective, it was only common nature of her to sneak down there and do what she had to do; and that's what she did. She made it so far before her father caught her, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Kyouko, what are you doing down here?" At the man's booming voice, the mutated scraps turned their heads in his direction. Kyouko remained silent, until she was brought back upstairs and brought to the operating table. "W-What are you doing?! This is insane if you think you're going to give your own daughter mutant powers!" She begged, only encouraging him to proceed onward, retrieving a syringe of what looked like pink fluid. "Kyouko, you will be my last and final operation. With the other successful mutants, you will become almighty. Their beloved leader… and my daughter."

Without another word, the said operation began with a simple insertion of that pink fluid. As it traveled through the bloodstream, strange things began to happen throughout the room. Things floated, objects began to compress down, and things started flying and rapid speeds. Jin had to duck a few times, and Kyouko only lied their flabbergasted. "You did this… you did this!" She cried, as all the flying objects abruptly came to a halt and pointed themselves at her father. He put his hands up in surrender. "I did do this… and look what a wonderful scrap you'll become. To the yards you go!" He heaved her up from the table and sent her down the elevator to her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

After Kirigiri had been taken down by an elevator to an empty cell, she looked around to see everyone there. Silent Night, NO. 666, Princess Porcelain, and… maybe a few other ones she didn't want to mess with. There was a cell with poison spewing out of it, which didn't look to appealing. One had shadows crawling out of it, but that was just Silent Night. Another just had a candle sitting in it with a lit flame, that kept growing and growing until it exploded, which made Princess Porcelain giggle, and the flames went back down as if nothing happened. It was snowing in Princess Porcelain's cellar, and before she knew it, everything in Kyouko's cell started floating above her. She immediately stopped all concentration, having everything fall onto the floor with a few shatters. NO. 666 turned her head over to the noise, and Silent Night began hissing, before going out into a full rampage; shaking the bars and begging to be let out. NO. 666 sighed, and continued playing her rock music lightly in the corner. Should Kyouko speak up?

"Hello, e-everyone. I'm Kyouko Kirigiri. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She had never been so afraid to introduce herself in her life. "Ibuki's Number 99! Ibuki is happy to meet Kirigiri!" NO. 666 sang. Princess Porcelain stood up. "Ibuki, your name is Number 666, not 99. …Like you would remember that… I'm Sayaka Maizono, Kirigiri. H-Hi…" She gave a shy wave from a distance, and Kirigiri waved back at her. Silent Night seemed to be sane, for he was sitting on his bed, looking at Kirigiri. "My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru." He immediately looked back down, and Sayaka continued introducing the rest of them.

"That's Imprisoned Inferno, or Ishida, and the last one down there is Sonia. She never got a name, for the scientists operating on her immediately perished once she awoken. Their blood had solidified, and started curling out their mouths… that's what Ishida told me." She pointed to the candle when she spoke of Ishida. Kirigiri wasn't sure what to say, so all she concluded with was, "It's an honor to meet you all." Sayaka smiled at her in return, and went back to playing in her snow. She had long blue hair done in a ponytail, tied up with a brighter blue bow. She wore a blue dress with a pink sparkly outing over the skirt part and small petite heels.

Ishimaru was barely legible through the shadows and snow from the cell in front of him, but he looked to be wearing dark shades of purple, probably to camouflage himself in the darkness. Sonia had a black dress with roses; venom dripping from her fingers. Poison was puddling outside of her cellar as well, singeing through the bars, but she did not bother escaping. It was as if her poison puddle was her veil, for whenever she walked, it would follow her. Ishida just looked like a flame as far as Kyouko was concerned… but Ibuki stood out. She had a large arm cannon in place of her left arm with everlasting ammo, she heard Princess Porcelain whispering to Sonia about. Her clothes were torn, probably from the shots she had fired (hence the marks on the walls), but she acted like a normal, bubbly teenage girl. Kirigiri had found herself with a different wardrobe as well. She wore a long, flowing, white dress that had a tint of pink, and her hair was flowing, although there was no wind.

Kirigiri let out a long, deep sigh, and plopped herself onto her bed. It was comfortable to say the least, but it must have been weird to sleep not knowing what time of the day it was. There were absolutely no windows, and only a few dim light bulbs strung up on the ceiling, which only grew dimmer the more Ishimaru used his powers. So, for a recap, there was herself, who had telekinetic powers, Sayaka who could make it snow and use ice, Ishimaru with darkness and shadows, Sonia with poison, Ishida with fire, and Ibuki with machinery… or mechanics, one or the other. She was curious as to why they didn't make it and were thrown down here against their will; they seemed more powerful than any of the other successes she had met! She still had much more to learn though, and that knowledge she gained from Maizono the following morning.

"The failures are here because there were better ideas. As far as I know, there have been thousands of successes, such as Peko Pekoyama, Nagito Komaeda, and Mikan Tsumiki. I don't know of any more… but they are considered 'perfect' to Mr. Jin. Their powers are flawless, but us… we have just as much flaws as they have pros. Take Silent Night, for an example. He was supposed to be driven to insanity, but he never did… although, sometimes he does reach his brink, like what you saw with loud noises, but it doesn't happen often. We're basically the flaws; the ones who didn't 'obey' Mr. Jin… it's terrible, I know, but living down here all alone with no hope of anyone saving you is actually… quite nice… everyone here is friendly, so you don't have to worry about getting hurt, unless Ishimaru, Ishida, or Sonia goes on a rampage. Believe me, I think you'll like it here!" After she was done explaining, she gave a short giggle, and Kirigiri smiled back in return.

"Thank you, Sayaka, for making me feel welcome. I am forever grateful for your hospitality." The flame on the candle in Ishida's cell burst, revealing Ishida fully as a human figure. "Sorry for the scare, but she's right about everything. She's one of the first to be down here, but… y'know, some of us sneak on Jin's plans, so we know what's happening. Sayaka and I have been doing that for ages… and he's plannin' something big." Kyouko exchanged nervous looks with Maizono and turned back at Ishida. "Tell me. What is he planning?"

"He's planning a revolt using _all _of his successes. He has like, a million, and we're just going to be here… all I know is that he's using the main three to lead them all; Mischievous Mystic, Magnificent Maiden, and Forgotten Frost, also known as electricity, light, and ice. Us down here? We just got poison, fire, darkness and shadows, ice, and… telekinesis. Ibuki ain't anythin' special when it comes to mutations, but she can really pack a punch, can't ya?" He reeled away from the topic and waited to see Ibuki smile broadly. He continued after that with a chuckle. "He might… I have a feeling… it's a slim chance, but I think he might use us. We might finally be able to go outside, and if we do, we needa show everyone who's boss." Ishida sighed. "I think I've spilled the beans enough… T-T-Y-L." With a curl of fire, he went back to the candle's tip to keep it lit.

Sayaka turned to Kyouko immediately afterward. "Did you hear what he said-"

"Yes. I paid close attention to him… we might go outside if the war is that severe."

The two of them went quiet, as did the rest of the cellars. "… I'm nervous…" Sayaka admitted. "I would be too if I were in your shoes." Kirigiri tried to make her feel better, but she got a sigh in response. "What if I get hurt? My skin's as fragile as, well, porcelain! I could die if I just trip…!" She buried her face into her pillow and lied on her stomach, crying her eyes out. That's how Kirigiri got the signal that their conversation was over.

She continued looking around the room at NO. 666 (who only remembers her name as NO. 99), Imprisoned Inferno, Silent Night, and… Sonia. At least Kyouko wasn't the only one without a snazzy alias. After a bit of eavesdropping on everyone's business; Ishimaru playing with a few shadows, Sonia poisoning apples and throwing them into the darkness of Ishimaru's void, which could reach to the outside world, Ibuki playing her music and jamming out as if she were the lead bass, and Ishida just… on fire, she finally dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Now, here were the strange ones; the successes. Six of them were chosen as the main fighters, including Forgotten Frost, Magnificent Maiden, Mischievous Mystic, Psionic Petite, White Knight, Fashionista Tragedy, and Dull Skulls. Their powers were ice, light, electricity, earth and plants, pixels (if that was even a power), force fields, and the power to control the dead. Their goals were different from what Jin wanted from them; they were rebels. At least, Pekoyama, Komaeda, Tsumiki, and Enoshima were. They thought of themselves as almighty and unstoppable, while Togami, Nanami, and Izuru thought differently. For the longest time, those three tried to fit in with the big four, but on the side, they would discuss about a way of escape from them. Izuru and Nanami were dating, and Togami was disgusted with every success as a whole, but soon left those rash ways to become the 'white knight' Nanami refers to him as today.

Peko's plans are irrational, and would cause a world outbreak, but she did not care. As long as she stood as superior of all the mutants, she was content. Her motive was to destroy her brother, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and rid him of his powers. Of course, if they were going to go out with her current plan, she would not be able to make any physical contact with him. His powers would overbear hers, and she would die almost instantly. Peko was jealous of her brother, and wanted him destroyed. He had become a scrap so easily… she was disappointed beyond belief. She discussed the plan with her main three, while Togami, Nanami, and Izuru were away.

"Okay. When the right time comes, which is _now, _we will go into the bottom floor of the facility and free all the scraps. Once we do that, we'll use them as bait to attract attention and get ourselves moving." She began. "How will we kill Ishimaru, then? Will we leave it to the protective services?" Komaeda asked. "No. The protective services will rely on us to exterminate them, and we will do just that. Let me deal with my brother, and the rest of you plan a strategy. We're gonna be dealing with poison, mechanics, telepathy and telekinesis, fire, ice, darkness, and… that metal girl. Get the other three and see what they say… I have a feeling about them…" Peko stood up and walked away, while Tsumiki, Enoshima, and Komaeda went to find the other three to tell them the plan. Sure, those three did act fishy around them, but maybe that was just a coincidence? The queen of despair _was _with them. Anyone would be scared because of that.

After finding the three outside; Nanami walking with her fingers entwined with Izuru's, and Togami walking beside them, Komaeda coated the ground with ice to make them fall. Nanami screamed, Izuru fell back, and Togami fell forward. "We need to talk to you about something." Komaeda spoke up. "Make it quick, ignoramus. I've had enough of your games with figure skating." Togami sneered, standing himself up as the ice plate was removed, and folding his arms. "Peko has a plan to free the scraps and exterminate them. You're in." Nanami exchanged hopeful glances with Izuru and Togami. "Okay. We'll do what we can." Komaeda nodded at her, and walked off once more.

Once they were far gone, Nanami began bouncing and squealing. "Yes! Izu, this is it! We can meet the scraps and give them a home and get away from those brats and…!" Izuru hushed her with a finger. "Hush, don't be so loud. We still have a long way to go; they plan on killing them. We could join forces with the scraps if they knew how to fight."

"Oh, please! Those scraps are more powerful than _us! _They're more powerful than my cheap fighting characters in Mortal Kombat! You gotta believe me; they're beast!"

Nanami pouted, puffing out her cheeks as she always did. Togami merely chuckled. "If what you say is true, then we may have a way to escape." He said, getting the expected response from Nanami. She squealed happily, and frolicked through the flower field that Togami had laid out for her; Izuru holding her hand and traveling behind.

Back to Komaeda, Tsumiki, and Enoshima, they were sitting in a conference room. Tsumiki, from time to time, would sent little shocks of electricity through a socket to get a reaction, and Enoshima would make force fields, starting at them in fascination. "Togami, Nanami, and Izuru are acting rather odd… they don't seem too active in any havoc we cause, and would rather stay out of it or judge us." Komaeda brought up the topic, which made Enoshima slam her heels on the table. "Dammit! I had that same accusation! They're all assholes though, so I can kill them off if they make any more of a fuss. I personally hate them, but… they're on our team, so I can let it slide."

"What if they're not? Well, they are, but… they don't support us… I'm starting to get the feeling that they're planning to rebel." The room went quiet after Komaeda spoke up once again. "M-Maybe we should wait for P…Peko to make the decision of w-whether or not to kill them…!" Tsumiki stuttered. "Maybe… but that's lame! I need action!" Junko slammed her heel on the table once again. "We'll get action soon after we free those good for nothing scraps. They'll be our little toys… I can't wait, honestly. What about you?" He continued asking questions. "I'm pumped! I can finally pay back Sonia for that one time she…! You know what? Never mind." Junko scowled. Tsumiki sat back down next to Komaeda.

"I want to destroy that ice girl. Sayaka Maizono? I… I hate her…! I want her dead!" She cried, as he patted her shoulder and laughed. "We'll get our wish, I know we will. We'll kill them, and we will rule." The three of them laughed rather evilly, as Peko came back in. "Have you all planned?" She asked. "Yes. We will be ready by tomorrow."

"Excellent…" Peko murmured, walking over to the couches to join them in 'friendly' chit chat.


	4. Chapter 4

The downstairs cellars were growing darker and darker… not just because of Silent Night. Everyone had been down in the dumps, even Sonia, whose veil of poison seemed to shrink every day. Ishida would stay hidden in his flame, Sayaka would be buried underneath snow, and Kirigiri… she would be silent, watching an unnoticed recruit slash away at the bars with her steel fingernails it looked like. No one had pointed her out before; not even Princes Porcelain, who introduced her to everyone… so she thought.

Over a period of a few days, Kirigiri and Sonia had gained their own personalized nicknames; Supernatural Sleuth and Black Bride. Yesterday was eventful for everyone, but now, Kirigiri supposed, everyone was recuperating from a late night. They were all awake, though… even that one girl, whoever she was. Kyouko wanted to ask Sayaka about it, but never got the courage to speak up. She almost looked like a super model; brown hair with a bun on top and some hair lying on her shoulder, a fancy black top with sparkles, a silver belt, and a long, black skirt with what looked like tally marks and blood plastered onto the ridges of the bottom of the skirt. She had swirling red eyes and dangling sterling silver hoop earrings. The sound made from the sheers of metal against her claws and the bars were ear shattering, and even when she stopped, your ears would be ringing.

Kirigiri eyed her curiously for a moment or so, before the unexpected happened; the door knocked down. Standing in the entry way were the successes; all seven of them in their glory. "We're here to get you out!" Peko shouted, commanding all of her warriors to a separate cellar to get them out. Togami went to that mysterious new girl, Izuru to Sonia, Chiaki to Ishida, Komaeda to Sayaka, Junko to Ibuki, Tsumiki to Kyouko, and Peko to her brother. Breaking the locks at the same time, they went in to grab their hands and drag them out, even Ishida, who went to his human form just for this moment, yelling on about how he was finally going to see the outside world and burn it, even if it was accidental. The successes stood hand in hand with their scraps, even Togami, who seemed to be tolerating the mystery girl stroking a finger down his cheek. Peko went in slowly, watching as the darkness in the room immediately faded away; Ishimaru looking up at her. "Kiyotaka… I can't hold your hand, you know you'll kill me, but… come with me." She hushed, getting him to stand up and follow after her up the elevator and outside into the real world.

Ishida was already having a blast running through the open fields of grass. "Whoa! Look at all this green stuff! I can just roll around in it!" He laughed happily, rolling around in the grass, tearing up his clothes more than before. Each of the scraps took their individual look around, and Chiaki sighed blissfully. "Look how happy they are…" She cooed in Izuru's ear. "I can't wait to join them." "Nanami, certainly you haven't thought this through. They could be dangerous… all of them." Izuru was silenced by Komaeda, as they continued to watch the scraps play out in their field of grass in center square like five year olds. "Ready for the plan?" Komaeda spoke up, getting everyone's nod of approval but Togami, Izuru, and Nanami. The four wandered off (meaning Komaeda, Tsumiki, Junko, and Peko), and the remaining three went into hiding to wait for the scraps to figure out why they were here.

Ishida seemed to notice this, and froze. "Guys… people can see us. We're out in the wide open, and the successes are gone. They're gonna kill us at this rate!" He rambled. "Shush, it's alright. I can make illusions. Everyone will look like a normal person, and no one will know." Kyouko spoke up, getting everyone huddled over. "You sure? People might start lookin' right about now…" Ishida fiddled with his fingers nervously, starting a fire in his palms. "It's alright. Okay, everyone. Hold my hand and create a circle. Disband after you have your illusions. Three, two, one…" Kyouko closed her eyes as she spoke, and gave a quick squeeze of their hands, before looking to see that everyone looked like normal people. Everyone looked the way they did before… and they seemed happy about it.

"Taka, I got yer uniform! Remember when we used to share clothes like this?! Good times…!" Ishida laughed, getting a subtle reaction from Ishimaru. Sonia was delighted to look herself again, and for the most part, everyone was ecstatic that they didn't have to worry about people pointing them out as the scraps. "Okay, let's stick together. We can't afford losing each other and having the illusions fade away." Kyouko concluded, getting a nod from everyone and wandering off to the Lincoln Memorial not too far away.

As they walked, they looked around, pointing out things and laughing with each other. This was the most fun Kyouko ever had in a long time… it brought tears to her eyes. As they continued walking, however, Sonia got lost in the streets; eyeing a wind chime. Figuring out she got lost, she walked down towards the alleyways; head down and hands to her side. She must have looked mysterious and shady, for the police pulled up around her.

"Put your hands in the air!" They threatened, as she squeaked and put her hands up rapidly. Two officers walked out of their cars and examined her. "What are you doing out here? This is classified area." An officer said to her. "I-It is? I'm sorry… I wasn't aware. I was looking down, and-" Sonia began, before she was cut off by the same officer. "No excuses! We're bringing you in." Sonia gasped, as she tried to run away, but was grabbed by the other officer and brought to a halt. The officer with the cuffs grabbed her wrists, and was about to put the cuffs over them before he froze and began to make dangerous gagging sounds. Sonia's face grew pale, and she closed her eyes tightly, looking away from the other officer. The one who grabbed a hold of her wrists fell to the ground in a bloody mess; flesh spurring out of his mouth. The last officer stared in astonishment, and then looked back at Sonia.

"Did you do that?" He spoke up. "… Why… Why yes. Yes I did." She turned around to face him once the other officer's gags came to a halt. "You can't touch my hands unless you want to suffer an unfortunate death. They call me Black Bride." She took a hold of the officer's hands, and removed her illusion for the time being. Her veil of poison was bubbling madly, and she looked to be soaked in it. Her dress was an eerie black and violet, while the roses went from their usual mahogany to a gross green. A bow sprouted from her hair, which was really poison coming down to form her veil. She noticed that the officer was left unaffected, and she took action. "How odd… you aren't dying. I can't hurt… mutants…" Sonia cooed, leaving the officer astonished. She pulled her hands away and smiled, before melting away to a bubbly mess of venom.

As she traveled on foot (with her illusion) in search of the scraps, she ran into Ishida, who hugged her tightly. "Thank god you're alright! We thought we lost ya for good!" Ishida cried, trembling. Sonia hushed him, and everyone came around. "At least we found her. Now, it's late… we should find a place to sleep. Maybe a nearby hotel will do? I'll rent us a few rooms." Kyouko approached them, coming up with a plan as she walked. As everyone agreed, they went to the large hotel not too far down the street, bought three rooms, and disband.

Kirigiri went with that anonymous girl for specific purposes. She had learned that the girl's name was Touko Fukawa, but she went by the name of either Genocider Syo or Jill. Her assigned alias was Lady Genocide, and her mutation was that her finger bones could extend into sharp blades, equivalent to her previous scissors she used to crucify men with. She used Wolverine, a superhero, as an example to someone who had a similar ability to hers. The remaining roomates were Ishida with Sonia, Ishimaru with Sayaka, and Ibuki with Ishimaru and Sayaka, since the rooms only had two beds. Once their chatting was over, they all called it a night, oblivious of the fact that they were being used as bait by the successes.


End file.
